Outdoor activities, commonly referred to as lawn games, such as horseshoes, ring toss, cornhole, lawn darts, croquet, and the like, can be found in backyards and tailgates across the country. Such activities are among the most popular of today's recreational and social activities. Not only are they a great entertainment value, they also serve to bring families and friends closer together for conversation and interaction that is just not possible when watching television, reading a book, surfing the Internet, or playing an electronic game. However, most backyard games are quickly figured out by even the youngest of players, and one quickly becomes bored.
Accordingly, game manufacturers are constantly on the lookout for the next backyard game that will sweep the nation and become a common pastime activity and there exists a need for a new and exciting backyard games.